


Sick Days

by Yacoba



Series: WING-0 [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacoba/pseuds/Yacoba
Summary: A collection of short stories for LoveReflection’s March Madness Challenge (2021)Prompt #9 Hurt/ComfortPrompt #19 Fortune Cookie (chapter 2)
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: WING-0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189370
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	1. Chapter 1

Relena came to a stop outside Heero’s door, a set of keys in her hand, as she reached up to knock on its surface. A strong sense of worry gripped her heart, no matter how hard she tired to tell herself she was jumping to worst case scenarios too quickly.

It had only been a couple of days, since Heero had been taken from her security detail to look into something for Une. The fact that he hadn’t answered her calls, or been seen in that time, shouldn’t rightly cause her to panic. Heero had often been one to disappear when taking care of something, but he’d always been reachable, if she needed him.

She knocked again, a little louder, and waited impatiently, ears straining to hear if he was moving on the other side. Unwilling to wait any longer Relena inserted the key to into the deadbolt and unlocked the door.

“Heero?” she called as she pushed the door inwards. The apartment was dim, the only lighting coming in from the hall behind her, and a slight streamer of sunlight from a mostly closed curtain across the room. “Heero?” she called again, reaching for the light switch by the door, “Are you home?”

There was no immediate answer, but Relena heard a distinct thump from down the hall, where Heero’s bedroom was. Shutting the door behind her Relena quickly made her way down the hall to his door. “Heero, are you alright?” she asked pushing open the door and carefully peeking into the dark room.

“Who’s there?” a gravely voice asked over the sound of a gun cocking.

Relena remained very still and non threatening, “Heero,” she said his name clearly, “it’s me, Relena...”

“Relena?” he asked, and the confusion in his voice set her heart to pounding in her chest.

“Yes,” she assured, hesitantly opening the door a little wider to let some of the light from the living room spill across the bed and floor. She noticed immediately that Heero wasn’t on the bed, the blankets and sheets made a trail down over the far side. And that’s where Relena saw a flash of dark eyes and the glint of the gun he was still cautiously holding.

“Are you alright?” she asked, unable to keep the extreme worry out of her voice. “I’ve been trying to reach, didn’t you hear the phone ring?”

Heero looked at her for one more cautious minute before twisting away and falling back against the side of the mattress. “It broke,” he huffed.

Alarm bells were going off in Relena head as she switched on the over head light and saw Heero flinch at the brightness. Pulling out her phone Relena called up Sally’s number, and impatiently waited for the doctor to answer. “Relena?” Dr. Po said after the third ring, “A little early in the day isn’t it?”

“I’m at Heero’s apartment,” she said as she stepped closer to the bed where Heero sat on the floor. “Something’s wrong with him, can you come?”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Sally assured without bothering with needless questions.

Hanging up the phone Relena’s eyes noticed smears of red on the disheveled sheets, and she dashed the last few steps to kneel down at Heero’s side. He blinked up at her, his features flushed with evident fever. “What happened?” she asked touching his face with her cool fingers.

Heero leaned briefly into the touch, “I lost focus...” he breathed.

“Where?” she asked eyes searching for the source of the blood.

“I don’t remember the cross streets...” Heero muttered, looking at her with confusion.

Relena took his face in both hands, forcing him to look into her eyes, “No, where are you injured?” she clarified.

Heero gestured towards his left side, and Relena could see blood staining Heero’s shirt and shorts. As gently as she could Relena lifted the hem of Heero’s shirt, looking at the rough bandaging job he’d done. “Why didn’t you come in?” she asked in shock, not wanting to pull aside the dressing until Sally was there to deal with it properly. “Infection’s set in,” she told him bluntly her hands returning to his fevered face.

“Wound didn’t cause the fever,” Heero huffed with a pained grunt, “fever caused the wound...”

Relena stared at him, opening her mouth to demand to know what he meant, when she suddenly heard the front door open. “Relena?” Sally called.

“In here,” she returned, just at the doctor came into sight from down the hall.

Sally took in the scene with a professional eye, moving immediately around the bed to kneel on Heero’s other side. “What happened?” she asked lowering her medical bag on the floor beside her.

“I’m not sure yet,” Relena admitted, as Sally’s palm reached out to rest on Heero’s forehead. The former pilot tried to shake her off, but Relena captured his right hand before he could try and swat her away. “I think his side’s infected...” she said and saw Heero’s eyes narrow at that.

“I told you,” he began but Sally stopped him by placing a thermometer under his tongue.

“Don’t talk,” she told him firmly, “It’ll mess up the reading.”

“Hn...” Heero still managed around the offending object.

When it beeped, Sally withdrew it and glanced at the numbers, “103.1...” she muttered to herself, “Have you taken anything for it?”

Heero shook his head with a wince, clearly wanting to push the doctor out of his personal space, but Relena wasn’t going to stand for that. “Help me get him back on the bed,” Sally said then, “so I can take a look at this wound.”

For his part Heero tried to pull his legs under him, but with the tangled sheets on the floor it was difficult for him to find purchase. Heero hissed as they got him up onto the mattress. Relena moved to sit beside him on the bed, while Sally maneuvered his legs, so he was laying prone. The doctor reached into her bag and removed a pair of blue gloves quickly slipping them on her hands before she moved to pull back Heero’s bloodied shirt.

“It’s not infected,” Heero defended, trying to push up on one elbow, but both Relena and Sally each with a hand on a shoulder forced him flat again.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Sally said pointedly as she began to peal aside the gauze and tape.

Relena sat cross legged next to Heero, her left hand brushing the hair back from his face as she rested her palm against his forehead. Heero looked at her with fever bright eyes, before they darted to Sally, whose fingers were probing around the wound. Relena could hear his breath hitch a little but he gave no other signs of pain.

“He’s right,” Sally said finally pulling clean dressing from her medical bag, “there’s no infection here.”

Heero made to try and get up again, but Relena kept him pinned with a surprising amount of ease. “Then what’s causing the fever?” she asked worriedly.

Sally finished taping the new bandage in place, and stripped off her bloodied gloves before reaching for Heero’s neck. “My guess?” the doctor began, palpating the glands on either side of Heero’s throat, “he’s caught something his body’s fighting off.”

Relena thought back to what Heero said, and she looked down at him with accusing eyes. “Preventers has sick days for a reason Heero,” she told him with a sigh, feeling shaky as her fears were relieved.

“Here,” Sally said pulling a small blister pack of pills from her bag, “take these, they’ll help with the fever. And you’re off duty, until this clears,” she told him bluntly, as she began gathering her supplies. “And I want to see you again when it has,” she added for good measure.

Heero sighed a frustrated sounding breath, “You fuss too much,” he muttered not nearly under his breath.

“Be glad we do,” Sally returned, with a wink before moving to leave the room.

Relena took the glass of water off the nightstand and passed it to Heero for his pills, which he reluctantly took. Climbing off the bed Relena quickly stepped into the bathroom and found a wash cloth, which she soaked under the cold water tap. Heero was still sitting up in bed when she came back into the room.

“C’mon, lay down,” she encouraged sitting on the edge of the bed as she tried to place the cold cloth on his forehead.

Heero resisted, “I’m not helpless,” he countered, but there was no heat to his words, if anything he sounded slightly amused.

Relena pushed his shoulders back towards the bed, her lips lightly brushing against his as she laid him out again. “No one said you were,” she breathed, and settled the cloth on his brow, “but despite what you might think, it’s nice to be fussed over sometimes.” She smiled down at him, determined to show him the benefits, while she could.


	2. In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #19 Fortune Cookie

Relena buzzed in the delivery man to Heero’s apartment building. Heero had left about an hour ago for his appointment with Sally, and Relena wanted to surprise him with lunch when he returned. It had been two days since Relena had come to the apartment to find Heero feverish and injured, and she’d insisted on remaining with him until he had sufficiently recovered.

She smiled at the memory of her trying to sponge down some of his exposed skin to help alleviate his fever. Relena felt positive he’d actually blushed at her attempts, though it was hard to say for certain with the flush already in his cheeks.

Hearing movement in the hall, Relena quickly went to the door and glanced through the peephole. Relena jumped a little to see Heero’s handsome face looking back at her, and he held the delivery bag in his left arm. Opening the door Relena smiled up at Heero, as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Ordering delivery to my place?” he asked with a tiny smirk, as he stepped inside his apartment.

“I thought you might enjoy a nice meal,” Relena told him, taking the bag from his arm as she leaned in to kiss him lightly. “You haven’t eaten much the last couple of days,” she tossed back over her shoulder as she moved into the kitchen to set out the containers of food.

“Hn...” was all he said and she heard him sit down on his couch.

Relena got out plates and utensils before opening the delicious smelling takeout boxes. “How’d it go with Sally?” she asked glancing back over her shoulder to Heero.

Cobalt eyes flashed her an unimpressed look, before Heero gave his head a slight shake. “She’s satisfied,” he said at last, “I can return to work on Monday....”

“Good,” Relena said with delight as she brought their food over to the couch and handed Heero a plate. “My days just aren’t the same when I cant catch glimpse of you brooding in the background,” she told him with a smile, before settling very close to him on the couch.

They ate together in comfortable silence, Relena pulling her legs up onto the couch so her knees were pressed against Heero’s left thigh. A brief moment passed before Heero leaned his shoulder against hers. And Relena thought he might have released a contented breath as he did.

She subtly studied his face as they ate, wondering if he was enjoying the Chinese food as much as she was. That was something Relena had noticed about him awhile back, it didn’t matter what he was eating, he never appeared to enjoy anything more or less then what he’d had before. Relena wasn’t even sure he could pick a favourite meal if she’d asked him to.

“Did you want more?” she asked as he’d scraped his plate clean.

“No, I’m fine,” he replied.

Relena took his plate and her own and moved back into the kitchen, “Can’t forget the fortune cookies,” she told him with a laugh, picking up two of the individually wrapped cookies.

Heero had draped his left arm across the back of the couch anticipating her return. “You believe what they say?” he asked with a slightly raised brow, and Relena laughed.

“Of course not,” she told him curling up beside him again, “they’re just fun.” Relena placed one in Heero’s hand before breaking open her own to see what was inside. “Because of your melodic nature, the moonlight never misses an appointment...” Relena blinked at what she’d just read, then laughed, “I just don’t know what to say to that. Not even the usual jokes work with this one...”

“Usual jokes?” Heero asked her curiously.

Relena felt herself blush slightly, and she tucked some loose hair behind her ear in order to hide it. “Yeah, you know...” she said forcing herself to look into his eyes to see if he knew. But Heero just continued to watch her, patiently waiting for an explanation. “I’m sure Duo must have told you at some point, I’ve always heard him laughing about it when we’ve ordered Chinese food.”

“I’m rather good a tuning him out,” Heero said with a slight smirk.

“Okay,” Relena said smiling and just giving in to what she was about to tell him. “Ordinarily if a fortune isn’t funny on its own, you can add the words ‘In bed’ to it to make it funny, or sometimes ‘Except in bed’ works better.”

“In bed?” he asked her with an odd light in his eyes, and she nodded. Heero’s hands tore open the seal on his cookie immediately after that, without taking his eyes off Relena. They both looked down when he broke the cookie. “Hn...” Heero muttered, and Relena felt her heart sink a little, “It’s empty...”

Their eyes met, and Relena saw a flash of disappointment in Heero’s eyes, that she was positive was mirrored in her own. “I think they sent more than two,” she said with a suggestive smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain might try and turn every prompt into hurt/comfort on some level, but just having that as the prompt? Really left me feeling directionless :P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sick Days Author’s Extended Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857908) by [Yacoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacoba/pseuds/Yacoba)




End file.
